Rule Number 1
by blankdreamer
Summary: Rule number 47: Don't look him in the eyes. Rule number 14: Never show ANY sign of weakness. Rule number 1: Don't fall in love with him. Again. SasuSaku
1. 47, 29, 27, 14, and 1

**I don't know**

**I like the plot I made for this story, I hope you people will like it too! Read and review please.**

**Standard disclaimer is applied.**

_Italics-rules _

**_Bold/Italics-her TRUE feelings Rules_**

**Rule Number 1**

**47, 29, 27, 14, 1**

I silently drew a small breath. Blankly, yet you could totally tell that I was pissed right now, I stared at the boy in front of me. My eyes squinted into a glare as he smirked. I scoffed.

Stupid, arrogant jerk!

Why? Why is he back _here?_

Doesn't he hate us?

Unwillingly, my eyes began to trail over his body; I haven't seen him for two years, what the hell am I supposed to do? My eyes landed on his lips, he was wearing a cold smirk. I rolled my eyes and lifted my stare. I stared at the corner of his eye. My teeth clenched and I remembered the rules. I tightly closed my eyes.

_

* * *

_

Rule # 47: Don't look him in the eyes.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes again and say, "Welcome back, Uchiha." The smile on my lips was clearly not my genuine smile. I place my hands on my hips to promote that I was bored.

Sasuke raised a brow and crossed his arms. "Uchiha?" he said quietly, scowling for the first time. He crossed his arms promoting he was annoyed.

_

* * *

_

Rule # 29: Don't call him Sasuke or Sasuke-kun.

* * *

I smiled, for real this time, and giggled coldly, "What about it?" For a second I forgot about any rules and flickered my stare to his eyes.

I froze.

My body just stopped moving and I stared.

I just looked up to his porcelain face, the one I barely remembered, and I felt moisture well up in my eyes.

A small smile formed on my lips, I couldn't resist it.

_**He's back.**_

_**He's back, he's really back!**_

I shook my head out of my thoughts.

No, I will never be happy for him.

"Sakura-chan, why did you step closer to him?" Naruto's voice asked softly.

I broke the stare and looked at Naruto, "What?" I hissed.

Naruto chuckled and said, "You're really close to Teme."

I raised a brow and looked forward. Naruto was right.

My head was in his exposed chest and I _almost _blushed. I caught myself though. Remember the rules.

_

* * *

_

Rule # 27: Don't blush.

* * *

I brushed hair off my shoulder and step back. I almost felt like hugging myself.

_**Cry it's okay to cry.**_

_**Let him know how much he hurt you.**_

_**Show him that you care!**_

No. Never again. He doesn't deserve anything _good _from me!

I turn on my heel and walk away. "Welcome back, and goodbye." I fought the urge to look back and see my friends' expressions, but I don't want to.

_**You do want to. **_

_**You want your friends to know that you care.**_

Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP!

I shut my eyes tightly and just walk away without a second thought.

Sorry Naruto.

-

I sit on my bed and stare blankly at the wall.

On the wall is a big portrait of Naruto, Uchiha, and I in the traditional Japanese clothes. Naruto's in orange, Uchiha in blue and I was in red. We were all smiling and we all were posing in a way.

I smiled that smile that always betrays me and my eyes soften at the sight.

_**Cry now, there is no one here to see. **_

_**Spill out your feelings, it's okay to be weak sometimes.**_

The smile ripped off my face as soon as I thought that. I clenched my fists until they bled.

"No, no. I will not show ANY signs of weakness." My voice was hard, and somehow, I regretted it.

_**Being weak is healthy to do sometimes. **_

I closed my eyes and lay on my bed face first. "No, it's not healthy. How the hell can that be healthy?" my mind flickered back to rule number 14.

_

* * *

_

Rule # 14: Never show any sign of weakness.

_**

* * *

**_

SHUT UP! STOP THOSE RULES! You don't need to hide!

_**He'll understand.**_

I buried my face in my pillow and mumbled, "He can't understand." I take a deep breath and whisper softly, "He can't understand."

I closed my eyes, shutting out my rebellious thoughts, prepared to welcome sleep. But I was so abruptly pulled back to reality.

"Who can't understand what?" a deep voice casually asked.

I sigh and sit up, crossing my legs and glaring at his lips. _Rule # 47. 47,47,47!_

I put on my poker face and scratch my chin. With a weary smile I say, "I figure Naruto didn't tell you that everyone is forbidden to come in my room."

Sasuke stepped closer, away from the open balcony door, away from "safety," away from normal human sanity (to some extent) and closer to _me._

_**He wants to apologize.**_

No, he wants to hurt me _more._

_**He wants to rebuild his friendship.**_

He wants to build a bridge and watch it fall down, he's a sadistic bastard.

_**Then why did he come back?**_

I couldn't even think after that remark. I shut out my desires and bring my attention back to my _guest. _"So, since you're here…" I smile and look him in the eye.

_

* * *

_

Broke rule # 47.

* * *

"What the _hell _do you want?" I smile and nod. I made up for breaking my rules.

Sasuke scoffed and walked towards me. He leaned down enough so that our eyes would be leveled. "To make everything okay." His eyes were screaming the truth; he really did want to be "okay" again… but his voice.

I smirked and laughed. I pulled a strand of hair out of my face and behind my ear, "Well, Uchiha, you're voice sounds pretty uncaring." I sigh and rest my head on my hand, "Did Naruto send you here?"

Sasuke scoffed once more and sat on my bed next to me, completely unfazed from my glares. "No, the idiot actually protested against me coming here." He looked at me, "He said that I should give you time to… 'Get used' to me." He laughed uncharacteristically and smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Why can't you just leave me alone then?" The venom in my voice was evident but he ignored it.

Sasuke stood up and flicked my forehead, "You've become pretty interesting, Sakura." He walked to the open balcony and looked back once more, "You're still annoying, but your cute and… well, that's a little secret I have for you."

I widened my eyes and squeaked. I got up and tried to run to him, but he just disappeared. I ran to the balcony and I saw him below, walking to his home. I twitch and shout, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

He didn't respond.

I rubbed my temples and walked back into my room. "Jerk."

I lay back on my bed and close my eyes and try to sleep. But I can't, not with all these thoughts swirling around in my head.

_**He cares, you know.**_

_**He wants something from you.**_

I snort. "What if he wants something impure, or something I can't give him."

_**He wants your trust.**_

_**He wants you too love him back.**_

I already gave him my heart, and he already shattered it.

So what is he giving back the broken pieces and expecting me to let him glue it back together.

_**He wants to be your friend.**_

Like hell. He just wants me because I changed.

He wants me because it's like a game to him.

_**Game? **_

He wants the trophy –me- but then he'll smash me into the ground when it's all over.

_**When you say "over" you mean when you fall in love with him again?**_

No.

_**Then what do you mean?**_

When he figures out he _loves me _and starts to make a move on me.

When he finds out it's no longer a competition between him and other guys.

When it's a maze to find the right path to my heart.

**_…_**

I smirked; I outsmarted what I really want with what could happen. I welcomed sleep and drifted off into a soft abyss.

Right before I completely blacked out I mumbled,

"Rule # 1: Don't fall in love with him."

**

* * *

**

Yo, so how was that? Let me explain the plot then.

**After the many years Sakura has grown tired of her love for Sasuke and tried to dismiss it by establishing rules. "Inner Sakura" has become her true thoughts, expressing what she really wants. **

**Sasuke has come back and has a sudden spark of interest in Sakura. But Sakura thinks that he thinks it's nothing more than a game.**

**With me so far? Well, whatever.**

**Reviews? Like please? Seriously? Please? Yeah.**

**Love,**

**Blankdreamer**


	2. 36, 47, and 42

**I'm horrible at updating, seriously, I am sorry.**

**Standard disclaimer is applied.**

_Italics-rules _

_**Bold/Italics-her TRUE feelings Rules**_

**Rules**

**36, 47, 42**

_I was floating in a dark hole, and my heart was glowing._

"_What the hell?"_

_Then there was a bright flash and suddenly I'm in a room._

_I'm floating above a table, and seated there is Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke._

_I smile at Naruto who is eagerly slurping up a cup of instant noodles._

_Sai was drawing a flower._

_And Sasuke was just leaning his head on his hand._

_Naruto looks up at Sasuke, complete with noodles still in his mouth, and says, "No! Leave her alone!" he swallows, "Give her time!"_

_Sasuke shook his head and clenched a fist no one but me saw, and whispered, "If you say that Naruto, she'll avoid me forever."_

_Naruto remained silent staring at his steaming cup of his beloved food._

_**He cares, Sakura.**_

Shut up.

_Sai stops drawing and stared at Sasuke, and then turned to Naruto_.

_He cups his hand towards Naruto and whispers something I could barely hear._

"_He loves her."_

_Naruto clenched his fist so hard it bent the metal fork.._

_Sai quickly rephrased what he said and whispered, "Or well, he at least cares."_

**_See, Sakura, even an emotionally challenged idiot like Sai, can see the "love" between you and Sasuke._**

…

_Sasuke got up and said nothing more than, "I'm leaving."_

_He left._

_Sai looked to Naruto and whispered one last thing._

"_He really does, do you see?"_

_Naruto nods, _

"_Ah, but the thing I'm afraid of is that Sakura-chan has become-…"_

"WAAAAAAKKKKKEEEE UUUPPPP FOREHEAD GIRLLLLLL!" an irritating voice called.

I shot up accidentally pumping a fist into the air, punching a poor shinobi.

"ITAI! Sakura-chan, that hurt."

I opened my eyes and looked for whom I punched, even if I knew it was Naruto.

Naruto was mangled in a heap at the floor of my bed. I chuckled and then looked to Ino, the only person allowed to call me _that _name.

"What do you want?" I mumble barely able to stay asleep.

Ino sat on my bed and smiled, "Tsunade-sama is hosting a party for Sasuke-kun!"

I shook my head and quickly spat, "I'm not going."

Naruto got up and sat on my bed too, "Oh come on! Teme's finally back and they're hosting a party he doesn't even want!" he chuckled, "Show up so he'll feel worse!"

I cringed.

He'll feel worse? What about me?

**_Confront him, tell him how you really feel._**

Shut. Up.

I'm going to feel worse because he's obviously going to pursue me.

He's going to try to "make a scene" with me.

**_Trust him, trust that he won't do that._**

I swear, he will.

**_Only if you run away._**

_**Boys are like that, like you said last night.**_

_**You're a trophy, he's gonna want you.**_

_**If you try harder to run away, he'll try harder to catch you.**_

…

But If I let him get to me,

He'll try to open me up.

"No, Naruto, I don't feel comfortable going." I mumble while toying with my blanket.

Naruto sighed and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "Why wouldn't you feel comfortable, he's our friend." He shrugged, "And though it doesn't seem like it, he cares."

I take his hand off my shoulder and place it in his lap, "Fine. I'll go."

Ino clapped.

I raise a finger, "But make sure he doesn't talk to me."

Ino raised a brow and said, "What?"

I shook my head, "Don't let him get near me."

Naruto poked my shoulder, "Well, at least you're coming."

I smile softly, "Yeah…We were all friends at some point…"

Ino and Naruto gave me a peculiar look and left my room.

I sigh, "People aren't supposed to be allowed to go in my room."

-

_**What do you think of that dream?**_

What about it?

_**Do you think it was real or that it was just a dream?**_

_**I mean, it seemed like it really happened.**_

No, it was definitely a dream.

**_?_**

Sasuke doesn't care for me, or better yet _love _me.

The man has no emotions, he can't suddenly care.

_**I beg to differ, as I said before,**_

_**Even Sai noticed.**_

_**It's love, stop denying it.**_

True love or a game of love.

Oh, shut up about this being a game, it's not.

_**He cares and he loves you.**_

_**He wants to be friends.**_

Really, now?

How come he hasn't said "Sorry" or anything?

…

_**He wants to build a relationship then he will trust that he can truly and sincerely apologize.**_

You have an answer for everything don't you?

**_Hell yeah._**

I snort at my thoughts and lazily look at my alarm clock.

1:52 PM

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

I pulled off my blankets,

"How long was I sleeping?"

"I'm a million hours late for work!"

I hurried into the shower, hurried out and changed.

I ran to my kitchen and got out a cup of coffee.

I chugged it down as fast as I could and sprinted outside.

I ran all the way to the hospital.

"So… tired!"

I pant and leaned on the hospital door.

And I saw a bright pink note on the door and read it.

_DEAR HARUNO SAKURA,_

_I NOTICED THAT YOU WERE VERY, VERY LATE TO WORK TODAY. SO INSTEAD, TO MAKE UP FOR IT, YOU MUST HELP INO, HINATA, TENTEN, NEJI AND ETC. FIX UP THE PLAZA FOR THE FREAKIN' UCHIHA'S PARTY._

_LOVE THE HOKAGE,_

_TSUNADE_

I inwardly cry and say aloud, "I rushed for nothing…?"

I walk in some random direction, and mumble, "I didn't even know we have a freakin' plaza."

I continued to walk a little…

"Oi! Sakura, you're heading the wrong way, idiot!"

I twitched, I know that voice.

I turn my head to face who called my name, and completely un-surprised I groan.

"Uchiha."

He smirks he my direction and holds a hand towards me, "Follow me."

I twitch and hold back an urge to falter and blush.

_

* * *

_

Rule # 27: No blushing.

I swallow and look him in the eye.

**_Haha you broke rule… uh… number 47!_**

It was already broken!

I crossed my arms completely ignoring his out-stretched hand.

"Lead the way."

He glares at me momentarily and says,

"Wow, Sakura, you've grown to be…"

**_Oh… my… gosh!_**

"A total…"

Don't get your hopes up.

"Bitch."

Told ya.

I clench my fists.

"Uchiha, don't provoke me to punch you."

He laughs,

**_ A beautiful noise isn't it?_**

I hope he chokes.

"I remember when you would die just to touch me."

He laughed again.

I sneer,

"I remember when you just pushed me away and that was it."

* * *

_Rule # 36: Try not to talk/think about the past._

* * *

Sasuke sighed and walked next to me.

"And I also remember that you'd come back every five seconds and do it all over again."

I turn away from him and saw two civilian women murmuring,

"Aw, look, they look so perfect together!"

"I know, I actually can't wait to see, like, little Uchiha boys with pink hair."

"They would be the most beautiful freaks I've ever seen!"

I tuned out after that gagging.

Sasuke pushed my shoulder and I flinched.

* * *

_Rule # 42: Don't let him touch you._

* * *

"Did you hear that?"

I look at him dumb founded, "No duh!"

He pushes my shoulder again and takes us right.

Suddenly he covers my eyes and I shout,

"OI! GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

I hear him chuckle and presses his hands against my eyes.

And then he whispered in my ear,

"Shh, I want this to be a surprise."

I pout and loosen up a little.

"Are we there yet, Sasu- I mean, Uchiha?" I stutter, somewhat surprising myself.

He replies, "Not yet."

We walk in silence and Inner Sakura begins to chatter away.

**_This is so cute!_**

**_Aw, you're bonding!_**

**_BEAUTIFUL!_**

Shut up!

Abruptly we stop and Sasuke says, "We're here."

He lets his fingers slide down my face warming my cheeks.

His arms rested on my shoulders and he rested his chin on my head.

I blushed.

DAMMIT!

_

* * *

_

Rule # 27 broken.

* * *

He murmurs softly to me,

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I look around and saw that we were in the center of the Uchiha section of Konoha. It was all white and polished. It truly was beautiful. My friends were scattered about, hanging up various decorations and setting up tables.

I gasp, "Amazing…"

I could tell he was smirking when he laughed, "When _we_ get married, I want to get married here."

I flush and quickly commanded it away.

I walk out of his hold and faced him, "Tough luck, there is no way I'm getting married-!"

Ino tackled me then and looked at me with the widest eyes, "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!"

The whole plaza went quiet and everyone was looking at me.

Naruto even fell off the ladder he was climbing.

I stammer and flush, "Wha- HELL NO!" I shook my head furiously.

Sasuke chuckled and I turned to him.

"He-! He wants to go out with me, Ino!" I whined.

Ino playfully leaned on Sasuke and smiled, "Nice pick, Sakura, I always knew you two were going to end up together."

I grind my teeth and cross my arms, "Say it again and I'm gonna tell Shikamaru that you…" I pause dramatically, "Li-!"

Ino put a hand over my mouth, "Shut up!"

I pushed myself out of her grip and giggle, "Oh, Shikamaru!"

He rolls out from under a table- he was probably sleeping- and says, "What?"

I sang, "Ino has a crus-mdfn kdj!"

Ino put her hand over my mouth again.

"Ahaha, It's nothing, Shika-kun!"

He rolls back under the table, "What a pain."

Ino sighs in relief.

Naruto runs over and shouts, "HELLO SAKURA-CHA-!" I punched him upward and scream, "WHAT THE HELL YOU IDIOT! DON'T SCREAM IN MY EAR!"

Naruto pops back up and rubs it off, "Whatever, we don't really need any help right now!"

I twitch.

I came here for no reason…?

Naruto smiles, "Actually we were all gonna go home and change!"

I cry inwardly.

Sasuke lightly touches my shoulder, "I'll walk you out."

I sigh and threw my hands up, "Led the way."

And thus, once again, I am being directed by Uchiha.

He walks in front of me this time and right before he reaches the entrance he turns around.

I raise a brow and say,

"Anything wrong?"

He smiles, like really smiles,

And says in the softest voice I've ever heard him use,

"Sakura, can we be friends?"

He stepped towards me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I really do want to make everything alright."

Speechless, I _almost_ fell into his chest.

I _almost_ started to cry.

I _almost_ thought about the past.

And I _almost_ accepted what he had said.

_Almost_…

I walk away, a defiant tear fell, and I whisper,

"I wish it was that easy…"

**

* * *

**

End of Chapter 2!

**Woot! Again, I'm sorry for updating sooo slowly.**

**Love,**

**Blankdreamer**


	3. 16, 42, and 43

**Hello, I'm updating again! (Haha, more like... FINALLY!)**

**Standard disclaimer is applied.**

_Italics-rules_

_**Bold/Italics-her TRUE feelings Rules**_

**Rule Number 1**

**16, 42, 43**

Blindly I ran out of the compound.

I bit my lip to stop me from crying, to stop me from saying anything else.

Even thought I couldn't see from behind me, I could tell Sasuke was just staring at my back maybe with a sullen face…

_**I told you, and you blew it.**_

_**You destroyed whatever connection was there.**_

I slow to a walk and rub my arm.

There was no connection in the first place.

_**Yes, there was. **_

_**You knew it.**_

WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BLAMING ME?!

_**BECAUSE YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO YOURSELF!**_

You know what, just shut the fuck up.

My face grew red with anger as I slammed my door open.

I ran to the bathroom and stared at my reflection.

Red eyes…

_Red face…_

_Tears streaming freely…._

I blink, and then the tears started to slowly stop.

_

* * *

_

Rule # 16: Never cry for him.

* * *

My tears stopped completely leaving a cold, red, passive face… _That wasn't me._

I turned on the shower and even while it was still cold, I stripped off all my clothes and sat inside.

I hugged my knees and let the cold water pound my back.

_**You hurt him.**_

_**You hurt HIM!**_

_**You hurt **_**yourself!**

_**How can you do this?**_

_**What is wrong with yo-**_

I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!

I choked on a sob and then stared at the floor of my shower.

I still have to go…

Or else everyone will think something happened.

I gulped and shut my eyes.

I really hurt him,

But I don't care.

I open my eyes.

Because, I don't love him.

Somewhere, in my mind a truly frail voice called,

_**You love him,**_

_**And you know it.**_

I choked on a sob again and closed my eyes.

I mechanically lathered my hair with my shampoo and conditioner.

After that I just sat there.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Someone was angrily pounding on my door.

I sighed and stood up, my legs fumbled a bit from being crouched for so long. I grabbed a fluffy pink towel and tied it tightly onto myself and walked to the door.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"I'm coming!" I shouted back.

I pushed my hair out of my eyes and opened the door, "NARUTO! NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING BACK THE- eh?" I step back.

Sasuke stood at my door passively and just staring at my body.

I fought back a flush and replaced it with an angry face. "What?"

Sasuke cleared his throat and said quietly, "Hurry up, the others are waiting."

I glared at him, "No, I'm not going."

Sasuke sighed and leaned on the door frame, "Everyone thinks that you I have made up." He lowered himself to look at me in the eye, "You have to come."

I turned my back to him and stare at the floor, "No."

"Is this about what happened earlier? If it is, I don't care,"

I turned to him.

"Since you don't care about me I guess it's not a big deal to press on."

I mumble, "Press on?"

His eyes flickered red, "We don't need to be friends, just hurry the hell up."

I secretly felt hurt inside,

Where is inner Sakura when I need her?

I ran to my room and put on a red halter summer dress and a black cardigan. I put on a bit of lipgloss and pulled my hair down into two low ponytails.

I ran back to the front door were Sasuke was and put on some strappy black heels. Sasuke politely waited as I slipped them on and walked out. I turned to lock the door and I heard him mumble,

"It would have been nice if you had just said yes…"

I pretended I didn't hear him and dropped my keys into my purse. He waited for me to start walking and walked alongside me. He offered a hand for me to hold. I declined.

_

* * *

_

Rule # 42: Don't let him touch you.

* * *

Secretly I was… happy?

Inner, where are you?

I assessed Sasuke's clothes and found him wearing a red polo and some black shorts. "We match." He stated as he caught me staring.

I nod. "Indeed."

The walk was silent the whole way through until we reached the entrance, Sasuke flinched as we walked through and I looked away from him.

"Sorry." I mumble.

I felt his eyes look at me and I kept looking away. From my peripheral vision I saw him smirk.

"But I'm not forgiving _you_ that easily." I say.

He frowned for a second and then smiled, "You don't have to forgive me," He hung an arm around my shoulders. "You just have to _like_ me."

I flushed, well not really, I gasped and poked his rib super hard and shouted, "Hell no!"

Sasuke shrugged and hugged me closer, "Whatever."

Somehow his face rubbed into my hair and I blushed.

_**Cute.**_

You're back!

**_…_**

I roll my eyes and see why Sasuke put his face in my hair.

All our friends were dancing and waiting for us and there was a huge banner above their heads. In bold words it said, 'WELCOME BACK SASUKE!'

I smiled brightly and he held me close to him. "Aw, how fitting."

Ino watched us closely as we walked closer. Sasuke lifted his head and leaned on me.

Naruto smiled brightly throwing colorful confetti at us as we walked in. "WELCOME BACK BASTARD!"

I laughed and was just, truly happy.

_**You should be.**_

_**This how life is supposed to be like.**_

I didn't want to reply because it would ruin the moment if I said something-mean back.

Sasuke loosened his grip on me as I walked towards the girls. He completely let go and I almost missed the longing look in his eyes as I turned.

I was greeted with worried faces, with fake smiles.

I raise my brow and place a hand on my hips, "Anything wrong?"

Ino fiddled with the hem of her purple baby doll dress, "I-I thought yo-you wanted me to hide you from Sasuke…" she gulped, "I'm afraid that you'll hurt yourself." She whispered quietly.

My face remained blank and unchanged and with an unconvincing voice I reply, "Everything's fine."

Tenten held my hand and swished around with her yellow halter top and white capris and said confidently, "If he hurts you, I'll kick his sorry ass."

I smiled.

_She can't understand what's going on._

_**Then tell her.**_

And I almost did. But almost…

"I'll help Tenten-chan with the ass-kicking, if he hu-hurts you." Hinata smiled her long hair bouncing against the back of her poofy, blue knee-length dress.

I smiled and shrugged, "Oh, if he does anything, there won't be a chance for you to get a piece of 'em." I laughed and hugged my friends. "Thanks, guys."

They nodded and Tenten raised my hand and shouted, "Now… LET'S PARTY!"

Hinata and I giggled as we saw Ino flee away to "save" Shikamaru from dancing with Temari.

Tenten wandered to Lee and Neji and laughed together.

I looked around and said, "Hinata-chan, do ya wanna go to Naruto and… Sasuke with me?" I hesitated at his name.

Hinata paused assessing what could happen and then trusted my judgement, "I'd _love_ to Sakura-chan."

I smiled and locked arms with her and skipped to Naruto and… _him._

Cheerily I sang, "Hello! Naruto…" I choke out a soft and muffled, "Sasuke…"

For a second I saw everyone, within hearing range, gape at me and then Naruto said, "Hi, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata looks down and blushes, "O-ohayo, Naruto-kun."

I watched Naruto's face curl up into a soft smile. He lightly held Hinata's chin in his tan fingers.

He lifted her face to look at him and with a sly grin he whispered, "What's so interesting about the ground?" She flushed and locked gazes with him, "_I'm_ much more interesting." I gasped and Sasuke smirked, "Look at _me_."

Hinata flushed again and just stared. Naruto stared back.

I reach out about to push Sasuke away, but I pull my arm back.

_

* * *

_

Rule # 43: Don't touch him.

* * *

I held my arm in my chest and just mumbled, "Sasuke, let's go."

He nods and walks up next to me and we walk to the center of the dance floor. From the corner of my eye I saw my teacher, Tsunade-shishou, gulping down drinks, Kakashi-sensei reading his book leaning on a tree, Lee and Gai doing the can-can and Neji and Tenten were talking. A couple of random people were out on the dance floor, dancing to the sow beat of the music.

Sasuke put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Dance?"

I nodded, kind of not caring, "Sure." I place my hands gently on his shoulders. I barely was touching him actually.

He slid his hand on my shoulder down to my waist and same with his other hand. We really weren't dancing, but we swayed to the beat.

_How I wish you could see the potential,_

_The potential of you and me…_

"Sakura?" he looks down to me.

"Yes?" I look up.

_It's like a book, elegantly bound, _

_But in a language that you can't read, just yet._

"Can… can we be friends?" He tired again looking at me dead in the eye.

I stared at him and then looked past him.

"I don't think I can do that." I sigh, "Time didn't heal my wounds quick enough."

_You gotta spend some time, love._

_You gotta spend some time, with me._

He furrowed his brows, "Well, can you at least pretend to be friends with me?"

I look down, "Why?"

"So at least Naruto can have the family he wants."

I flinch.

He scowls and we stopped "dancing."

He's holding my arms and I'm looking away.

_And I now you'll find, love,_

_I will posses your heart._

"Why… why can't we even _just_ be friends?" his grip tightens on my arms.

I gulp, "I can't… it hurts…"

He looks at me coldly and just stares.

He lets go of my arms, and they fall back to my sides.

We stare and stare and… stare.

Then confusion flickered in his eyes. He dismissed it and hugged me around my shoulders, bending over to give it the "full effect."

His voice was hollow, and it didn't sound… stable, "I really want things to be alright."

_**He's being serious.**_

I… I know.

_**Then, why… why can't you accept that you want things to be alright too?**_

It's not that easy…

Trusting him again, I mean.

I felt tears fill my eyes I blinked them away.

My arms were disobeying my thoughts and began to run up his back, and before I knew it, I was hugging him back.

Maybe life was supposed to be like that… this…

Maybe.

"Sasuke… I…"

**

* * *

**

End of Chapter 3.

**Okay, reviewers, I have a little request to make!**

**What should Sakura's answer be?**

**1. Sasuke, we… we can be friends, but not in the way you want to,**

**2. No. I… I don't think I can do this again.**

**3. She runs away from him.**

**Answer in a review!**

**And also, if you have any ideas for any rules, PLEASE post it in a review, I'm kinda running low.**

**Anyway, till next time!**

**Blankdreamer**


	4. 36, 15

**Updating! Dun dun dun! Sorry for making a cliffhanger there! Oh and the song that was playing in the last chapter was "I will possess your heart" by Death Cab for Cutie. **

**Standard disclaimer is applied.**

_Italics-rules _

_**Bold/Italics-her TRUE feelings Rules**_

**Rules**

**36, 15**

"Sasuke… I… I…" I bit my lip and my arms slid off his back. He stiffened, and I felt his arms flex around me.

I gulp and close my eyes, "I… I know you want things to be alright… but-?"

He whispers into my neck, "But _what_?"

I bury my face in his neck and say nothing.

He mumbles, "Why can't you accept that I care?"

I don't reply.

He continues to talk to himself, "Is it because of _our_ past?"

I flinched.

_

* * *

_

Rule # 36: Don't think about the past.

* * *

He noticed my cringe, "It's that isn't it?" his voice was directed onto me. His tone turned soft and quiet, "Our past… When I ignored you often and… _rejected_ you…" He hugged me tighter if possible.

I said nothing again, hoping that he got the hint that…

I didn't care… _anymore._

_**You do care.**_

The next thing he said I almost missed. It was a little above a whisper.

"_I'm sorry._"

I don't move

He said sorry.

He _said_ sorry.

He said… sorry…

A drop of moisture falls down my face.

I was crying.

I was crying for him… the guy I swore I wouldn't love again…

_Am _I falling for him again?

He speaks again breaking my thoughts, "I really am, I… I needed to say that for a long time…"

He lets go of me to see my face, his hands still resting on my shoulders.

I hung my head down so he wouldn't see that single tear that dripped from my eye.

"So… can we be friends?" his voice was hopeful, a tone I haven't heard in a long time, from him.

I swallowed and whispered, "No. I… I don't think I can do this… again." I turned from him and walked away hugging my shoulders.

"_I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun."_

I walked out of the plaza, ignoring the stares coming my way. I wandered around until I found a place even more beautiful than the snow-white plaza.

It was a garden, with a small koi fish pond and vibrantly colored flowers scattered across the place. I ran to a large weeping willow at the edge of the pond and leaned on the tree hugging my knees.

_**You did it again.**_

Go away. I don't want to talk-think to you.

_**Why can't you accept that he loves you?**_

_**Why won't you stop making excuses?**_

_**Why can't you accept that you love him **_**back?**

Then she just stopped talking.

You're a real bitch, making me think.

I sighed and stared at the koi fish swimming around each other in the pond.

There was a black and red one, a red and white one, and an orange one. I rolled my eyes, figures that the fish would represent us.

I watched then chase each other and just swim in circles, I was almost lulled to sleep.

But then I sensed another presence in the area. I look across the grass and saw a tall lean figure standing by a rock…

I paled.

I'm in the Uchiha Graveyard.

Sasuke stroked the gravestone and I heard him speak quietly.

"Mother, I miss you…"

He lets his hands fall to his sides.

"I… I'm so confused."

His voice was stressed and true.

"I don't know what to do, mom."

He ran fingers through his hair.

His voice came out as a jumbled up whisper.

"_I think I'm in love._"

I gasp and I saw his head snap towards me with a slightly surprised face.

I stood up and held a hand over my mouth.

Aw crap.

Sasuke disappears and then suddenly I'm pinned against the tree.

Once I caught my breath absorbed what just happened I saw that Sasuke was pressed against me. His hands were on either sides of my head and his eyes were flickering from blood red to black.

"Sasuke…" I strangled out a whisper.

I could tell he was trying to contain his voice, "What are _you_ doing _here_?"

I look away from his eyes and say, "I just wandered into here… sorry." I attempted to go under his arm, but he blocked me with his arm.

"Where are you going _now_?" his voice was a little tamer his eyes remained black.

I shrugged and thought, "I don't know, I might leave."

I saw his eyebrows furrow sadly and his voice let out a soft, "Oh."

Instantly I felt bad, "I could go back…?"

He stared at my eyes and then dropped his arm. I walk past him and right when I walk out of the graveyard I heard a noise that I had to strain my ears to hear.

"_Sakura, why don't you believe I care for you_?"

X

X

I stepped back into the plaza and my group of friends run up to me.

Tenten raised her eyebrows, "Where were you, Sakura?"

Ino's hands rested on her hips and curiosity bubbled behind her lips.

I shrugged, "Just walking around why?"

Naruto put an arm around my shoulders, "Teme ran out of here frantic to find you." I cringed, in a calm brotherly voice he murmured, "Are you guys okay?"

I faked a bright smile and tapped his nose, "Of course."

Naruto smiled, "Good to hear, cause the bastard ran out with a hurt face,"

I looked down, "Yeah everything's… fine." I nodded, "He caught up with me."

Ino cut in, "Did he sweep you off your feet?"

Tenten nodded furiously, "Yeah, did he kiss you?"

Hinata furrowed her brows, "Guys… don't pe-pester Sakura-chan li-like that."

Naruto removed his arm from my shoulders and patted Hinata's head, since she was up to his shoulder, and he grinned, "You're too nice, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata blushed and mumbled, "Ye-yes."

I laughed uneasily, kind of hurt, "Well…"

Neji, being uncharacteristically impatient, "Well?"

I sigh and huff, "No."

Thank god.

_**You know you want to though.**_

NO WAY!

Naruto stomped and shouted, "DANG IT!"

I raised a brow confused.

Naruto explained, "I thought you and Teme were… ya know… tight?" he scratched the back of his head.

I don't answer.

"Are you guys… cool?" he presses on.

I nod, silently lying, "Yeah, we're… we're alright."

Shikamaru yawned and said, "He's coming towards us."

I stiffen and then I heard his voice, "Ah, there you are." His arms wrapped around my shoulders, enveloping me with a hug from behind, "Jeez, you're so hard to find, Sakura."

Everyone was quiet seeing Sasuke joke around with me so easily and watching him embrace me.

Only Naruto shouted out, "She should be easy to find, with the pink hair and all."

I kicked him in the knee and hissed, "Shut up!"

Sasuke nodded, his chin bumped my head, "I hope when _we_ have children they won't have pink hair."

Everyone's jaw dropped and hit the floor. Even polite Hinata covered her mouth, muffling a loud gasp.

I blushed.

Naruto pointed at Sasuke then me, "YOU! You can't have children! We're only…." He counted his fingers, "16!"

Sasuke shrugged.

I blushed even deeper, "Jerk."

I heard Ino and Tenten talking then.

"Their children will be beautiful." Ino gushed.

"I know right! Go Sakura for choosing the hottest guy in Konoha!" Tenten agreed.

"If only Shikamaru would notice me."

"If only Neji would look at me, hell, sometimes I swear that guy is gay with Lee."

Neji twitched and I laughed.

Sasuke whispered in my ear, teasing me, "Even they agree our children will be beautiful."

I snort, "Yeah, they'll probably be assholes too."

He chuckled, "But they'll be annoying as well."

That old phrase hurt, a little.

"_After all these years, you're still annoying."_ That phrase has stuck with me ever since he left. It hurt.

I snicker, "You'll never get far enough to even kiss me."

Sasuke turned me around in a sudden movement and whispered "Watch me…"

His face is only inches from mine, and I can tell… the whole entire plaza's attention was to _us_.

His lips pressed against mine and I was just… lost.

Somewhere in my mind I thought…

_

* * *

_

Rule # 15: Don't EVER let him kiss you.

_**

* * *

**_

Well, honey, that rule is long past broken.

Then I couldn't think.

My eyes closed and my hands were resting on my chest.

His arms were wrapped around my neck, so he was slightly bending to level with me.

I actually… felt happy.

Blissful really.

When he pulled back I realized what I did.

He rested his forehead on my large one and he smirked, "How was that?"

Tears sprang from my eyes and I bit my lower lip.

"No… never again."

I ran.

I ran far from the plaza.

I ran into my room, locked the door and lay on my bed.

Tears wouldn't stop gushing out of my eyes.

"I can't believe it.

I'm falling for him again."

_**Fall. **_

_**Fall into him.**_

_**He'll catch you with wide arms.**_

"He will not."

_**He loves you.**_

"I don't love him."

_**Yes you do.**_

_**What are you afraid of?**_

"Getting hurt."

"_Again."_

…

She never replied for the rest of the night.

And I never stopped crying.

Until sleep blanketed over me and helped me forget.

**

* * *

**

Uh. The atmosphere in this chapter bounced around everywhere! It was sad then happy then sad then

_**emo!**_** I don't know, my writing has been weird lately!**

**Whatever, review, and if you can, review me ideas of what could happen next or some rules! Thanks!**

**Oh and I added two new stories to my poll! Check it!**

**Love, **

**Blankdreamer**


	5. 30, 13

**Update! Thanks all you people who reviewed! I feel so loved. Well, onto the story!**

**Standard disclaimer is applied.**

_Italics-rules_

_**Bold/Italics-her TRUE feelings Rules**_

**Rule Number 1**

**30, 13**

_Aw jeez, not again._

_I was floating above the plaza, people were still partying and having a good time._

_Then I saw Sasuke, he was staring glumly at the path I took to leave. I could tell he wanted nothing more than to leave._

_Everyone was still staring at shock, one for the fact that he kissed me, and second, because I ran away crying._

_Ino put a hand on his shoulder, he didn't move. He just stood still, like nothing else matters. __**Nothing else matters to him, but you!**_

_Naruto went up to Sasuke and with slightly hurt eyes, "Why… why did she run away?"_

_He didn't respond he just kept gazing into the distance._

_Naruto eyed everyone around him, and they got the hint. They all left to what they were doing before. He turned his attention back to Sasuke, "Dude, are you guys okay?"_

_Sasuke paused then replied, "Yeah… we're fine."_

_Naruto didn't look convinced. "No, I'm being serious, is there something wrong?"_

_I saw the face that Naruto couldn't see. Sasuke was really hurt but he contained it. Sasuke then looked at Naruto with the arrogant and fake smirk on his face and he replied, "Sakura's just surprised that I care for her," His voice softened, "It's probably weird because I used to… _dislike_ her."_

_Naruto smiled sympathetically, "Don't worry, she'll come back around!" He punched Sasuke in the shoulder, "Just don't hurt her, Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke smiled, "I would never, _ever_ hurt Sakura."_

_Naruto looked at him weirdly then pranced off to find his friends._

_Sasuke leaned on a nearby post and whispered something that I barely caught, "I mean… I love her."_

I snapped up, sweaty and cold.

I was still in the clothes from the other night, I stripped them off quickly and threw on a pale pink tank top and some blue and white striped short shorts.

I plopped back on my bed and tried to fall back asleep, so I can stop thinking… things I don't want to think about…

I closed my eyes and then I saw Sasuke's smiling face. I opened my eyes immediately, "Can't he just leave me alone?"

Maybe you aren't meant to be without him.

I… I… I can be alone.

Maybe it's fate, you're supposed to be together, and this won't stop until you're his and vice versa.

I will never let him _own_ me after what he's done.

Just forgive him, do you not hear the sincerity in his voice when he speaks to you?

He's him. He lies. He can fake.

Is that why you do not love him?

No… I can't _love_ him because he left me.

He left me for power.

How can I be sure that he won't leave… hurt me again?

There is no way to be sure. But you should trust that he won't leave.

Trust isn't always honest.

But he's telling you that he loves you, why would he leave after confesses this?

_**Why would he say he loves you without reason?**_

Because he's a bastard and he's just trying to repopulate his family.

What the… where the hell did you come up with that idea?!

I ignored her and closed my eyes. His face flashed in my mind.

I let out a frustrated sigh and punched my pillow.

Then someone started knocking on my door.

I jumped out of my bed and hopped to the door. And as soon as I opened it, I was really tempted to slam it back closed.

"Ah, what are you doing here?" I spat lazily leaning on the doorframe.

Sasuke looked at me with a sullen face and he mumbled, "Ino thinks we're… going out."

I roll my eyes, "Tell her we're not, and I still don't get why you're here." I tapped my foot impatiently.

He replied in a bored tone, "Well she's has the biggest mouth in Konoha for gossip."

"So?"

"If I saw we're not going out then Naruto will figure out that you hate me, and then we can never have that family relationship again. And then Naruto will do whatever it takes to get us together. And then… it's complicated."

"…"

"What?"

"Two things."

"?"

"First of all, that was the longest thing I have ever heard that came from your mouth without you stopping." He rolled his eyes.

"Hn."

"Second of all, what are you saying?"

Sasuke sighed and put a hand on my shoulder, I cringed and I saw hurt flicker in his eyes, "We need to pretend we're 'together' around them."

I just stared at him trying to process what he just said.

Him. I. Go. Out?

Can those words even be made into a sentence?

I blink and shook my head.

"How can I trust you?" I put my hands on my hips and stared up at him.

Sasuke shrugged, "Ino's walking over here right now. And if she's sees anything out of the ordinary she'll say something."

I glared at him, "What the hell do you want me to do?"

He pins me against the door, his hands holding my wrists and his lips by my cheek, "I need you to, pretend…"

After I got over the fact that he's a little to close, and after I remembered…

_

* * *

_

Rule # 30: Never let him get too close to you… personal space is vital.

* * *

I realized that Ino was standing before us with her mouth hanging open.

I stare with a twitching eye and stutter, "It's not what you think!"

_

* * *

_

Rule # 13: Defend yourself if anyone thinks that you're going out with

him.

* * *

She smiles and shouts up into the sky, "FINALLY!"

Sasuke turned and holds my hand, "What?"

Ino practically had hearts in her eyes and she smiled all dreamy and rainbow-y. "I always knew you guys were going to end up together!"

I inwardly whimpered. This wasn't even real. I saw him bite his lip from my peripheral vision. I forced a smile, "I guess we're out of the closet then… Sasuke… _-kun_." I twitched at his name.

I saw Sasuke smirk and in my mind I was glaring at him. Ino was fanning her face with shock. "OMG! OMG! OMG!" She walked away from us and shouted, "I have to tell Tenten and Hinata!"

She started to run away and then turned one more time, "Wait till the guys see this!"

I dropped and sat criss-crossed on the floor and sigh heavily, "And here I thought it would be a 'one-time' thing."

Sasuke sat really close to me and closed the door. He smiled and brushed a piece of hair from my face. "So, you'll do it?"

I nodded, avoiding his gaze and whispered, "Yes… but I'm only doing it for Naruto and all our friends…"

Lies. We both know you really yearn for him. Tell him you don't want to pretend.

Sasuke had a smug expression on his face, "Oh." He scooted over a little, giving me my space. "Do you have any circumstances?"

I raise a brow, "Circumstances?"

He looked up, "Yeah, like things we can't do… because we… aren't… 'real?'"

I blushed, "No kissing."

Sasuke licked his bottom lip and mumbled, "Got it."

And then I blushed harder, "No- uh, never mind." I stood up and walked into the kitchen. I heard him follow and he pressed on.

"No what?"

I shook my head, "Nothing." I take out a pop tart from my pantry.

Sasuke towers over me and says, "What?"

I look away from him, "_Nothing!_"

He then plucked my pop tart from my hand and holds it high above my head. "Come on! You can tell me…" He thought for a moment, "I won't laugh…"

I blushed and said, "Give me my pop tart first!" I pouted and held out my hand.

He gave it back… and then I sprinted away from him. "Sucker!"

But then, somehow I was tackled onto the couch. Sasuke was pinning me down. He smirked and said, "I faster than anyone, you should know that."

I turned my head away from him.

"Will you tell me now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"It's… embarrassing."

"I'm not going to laugh."

"…"

"Please?"

"…"

"I'm gonna kiss you…" And he lowered his lips down to my face, and his lips brushed my cheeks, and then started getting closer to my lips.

"!"

"I'm giving you a chance…" he said right before his lips fell onto of mine…

"Alright! Alright, I'll tell you!" I squeaked.

He had a smug smile on his face and said, "Go on."

I closed my eyes and whispered, "No sex."

Sasuke choked and coughed, and blushed…? "I thought that one was a little obvious, I mean if we're pretending…"

Uh, when did you think of that?

SHUT UP!

I blushed and covered my face with my hands, "I just wanted to make sure, so you wouldn't do anything… funny."

Sasuke pulled back and stood on his knees, still straddled onto me. He scratched the back of his head, "Uh…"

I blushed and looked away from him.

Suddenly there was a loud slam and multiple loud gasps.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Don't look!"

"Ooh, Ino was right."

"Uh, guys, I th-think we're in-interrupting something."

**

* * *

**

Wow, this story just took a huge turn. I think it would be easier to incorporate the rules if they were closer. Sooo did it turn out okay?

**Review?**

**Love,**

**Blankdreamer**


	6. 13, 4

**Update (finally)! Thank you, all you reviewers! You brighten my day! Oh and heads up, the beginning of this chapter is very… ahem… rated M, so beware (no lemons, just talk)! You have been warned!**

**Standard disclaimer is applied.**

_Italics-rules_

_**Bold/Italics-her TRUE feelings Rules**_

**Rule Number 1**

**13, 4**

Sasuke kneeled over me, still kinda in shock that we were in this position and our friends just barged in…

I on the other hand… "GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!" I punched him in the jaw and he back flipped off me. I turn to my friends to explain, "We weren't doing-!"

_

* * *

_

Rule # 13: Defend yourself if people think you're going out.

* * *

Tenten stifled a laugh, "Doing." Ino elbowed her but laughed as well, "I never thought I'd see this!" Hinata shook her head and silently thought, _think virgin, think virgin!_

Naruto doubled over laughing, "I never knew Sasuke would have the balls!" Sai laughed mechanically with him, "To bad you're dickless, if you weren't you and Hinata would be banging all over the Konoha!"

The room just went silent at that point. Naruto stared at Sai with his jaw on the floor, and Hinata was blushing deeply and scowling. Neji clenched his teeth and cracked his fingers, "Say that again?"

Sai shrugged, "All I said is that if you and Tenten were to 'bang' Tenten would be the kunai and you'd be the shuriken." Sai smiled. No one said anything.

Tenten pulled out a kunai from her holster and Neji turned on his byakugan.

"What the hell?!" I screamed and pushed Sai out of the house, "If you're gonna talk like that, I'm gonna kill you in your sleep!" Sai smiled, "You seem extra stressed today, Ugly, is it because we walked in on you?"

I kicked Sai out of the door and screamed, "GO SCREW YOURSELF SAI!" Harshly, I slammed the door. And then everyone heard a muffled, "I already did!" My body shivered.

I walked back to her friends and said, "Why are you guys here?" my hands rested on my hips. Sasuke stood behind me, maybe a little too close…

_**He's supposed to be close, he's your "boyfriend."**_

PRETEND boyfriend. He's not… real, in a sense.

Shikamaru yawned, "That was the make-up sex because Sakura ran out on him last night." Ino slapped his shoulder, "You're shameless!"

Hinata looked to Shikamaru too and said, "Sa-Sakura-chan woo-would never!" Naruto nodded, "Yeah, maybe Sasuke raped her!" I kicked him in the balls at that point. He doubled over and smiled, "I knew it!"

Tenten raised her brows, "I don't think it was rape… Sakura was blushing!" Ino high-fives her and laughed.

Sasuke hugged me and said, "So what?" he put his head atop of mine. I twitch and pretend to enjoy this.

_**No need to pretend dear, you just have to release your inner emotion.**_

Neji shrugged and smirked, "So what, what?"

I can tell Sasuke was smirking as he said this, "So what if we were _having sex_?" I twitched rapidly. I elbowed him and whispered sharply, "What the hell are you doing?"

Sasuke whispered back in my ear, "I'm just trying to get them to believe us…" his breath hung around my ear.

I nod and gulp, surprising myself I add to the chaos, "Yeah guys, so what?"

Naruto pointed at me then pointed at Sasuke, "Wha- we're only 16!" he scratched his head, "Ew."

Neji nodded, "Ew, indeed." Hinata nodded.

Ino shook her head, "But, I don't get it." Tenten rolled her eyes, "Figures the blondes don't understand this." Ino pouted and slapped Tenten's shoulder, "I didn't mean that, I mean… after three years of Sakura loving Sasuke he just gives in?" Tenten nodded and Ino continued, "Shouldn't there be some kind of awesome twist?" Tenten laughed, "Yeah!"

Shikamaru added to the confusion, "And didn't Sakura run away from him yesterday muttering, 'No… Never again…'" Neji looked at us.

Sasuke paused for a moment and then smirked, "She embarrassed to kiss in front of people." I blush, if this were real I still would be embarrassed.

Ino blinked dreamily, "That's so cute!" Tenten wasn't convinced, she placed her hands on her hips, "But, why do you like her now, Uchiha?"

Sasuke shrugged, "She opened my eyes." I look at him and smile softly, but then I realized this is all fake, and that he doesn't mean it.

_**What if he does?**_

"She showed me that she really cared so I accepted that." Sasuke said as a matter of factly. He hugged me tighter and the sincerity of his voice sunk in.

Hinata raised a brow and stuttered, "Do-do yo-you love he-her back?" Naruto nodded and patted her head, "Yeah, teme, do you love Sakura-chan back?"

I bit my lip. If he said yes, then he could be pretending or he really does.

_**He does love you.**_

_**Stop pretending like you don't know that.**_

Sasuke smiled and said, "I've always loved Sakura." My shoulders stiffened and he added, "When we were younger I was confused, and blinded… but know I see what I missed."

Ino smiled and batted her lashes and fell into Shikamaru, "This is so romantic!" She leaned on Shikamaru, who was blushing, and said, "Forehead, you are so damn lucky!"

Tenten sat on the floor and tapped her lip, "I thought Sasuke was emotionally retarded, how can this happen?" Naruto shook his head, "No, Tenten, he's emotionally-_constipated_ not emotionally _retarded_, Neji's the emotionally retarded one." Tenten nodded and laughed.

I smiled as Neji fumed and said, "I am not _emotionally _retarded!" Tenten laughed on the floor and Naruto played along. Hinata was blushing because his hand was resting on her shoulder.

Ino was poking Shikamaru's chest and asking him why he's "so damn" lazy, and how _un_affectionate he is. He just had a smug smirk on his face and replied, "Hey, at least I got up for you this morning."

I smiled as I watched my friends bicker and laugh. Then Sasuke suddenly kissed my hair and I blush and look back. He's looking away, and now his lips are at my forehead. I stammer, "What are you doing?"

He pulled back and quickly said, "Sorry, caught up in the moment." He sat on the couch. I followed him and sat by him. He smirked and put an arm around my shoulders and said, "I meant what I said." I look down and fiddle my fingers.

"I see…" I mumble. "How is this pretending thing gonna work out if you really… care for me."

Sasuke lifted my chin, "I care because you're my friend, and I don't want to force you into this one-sided relationship, but I care about Naruto too, so we have to do this." He smiled softly, "I won't do anything you wouldn't want me too."

I nod and lean into him. Somewhere in my mind sirens went off,

_

* * *

_

Rule # 4: NEVER EVER kiss him.

* * *

He smirks and leans in too and for just this once, I let my lips brush against his. I felt him tense, so he wouldn't jump and pin me down. I tapped his lips, "That is the only time I will ever do that!"

I think he deserved that one. He's trying really hard…

_**Give in. Is this not enough proof for you?**_

No… it's not. I know he likes me… but I can't blindly fall into him.

He smiled and licked his bottom lip, "You taste like strawberries."

"I was eating a pop tart before you rudely pinned me down!" I pout. Speaking out which, I bit the pop tart that was in my hand and taunted it in his face.

He snorted, "I hate sweets."

I almost spat out my food on him. "Hate!? Sweets?!" I laughed, "You're impossible!" I continued to ramble, "How can you hate sweets? What do you like then, sours?" I thought for a moment, "No, I bet you like bitter candy, because it's gross and you're kinda gross so-."

"I only like to eat sweets second handed." He raised his brows and clicked his tongue.

I swatted him away, "PERVERT!"

The whole room looked at us and Sasuke smirked, I smile and kick his thigh, "Pervert." Naruto walked over to us and looked at me seriously, "What did that bastard do to you!?"

I laughed and said, "Nothing." Naruto laughed too, "But seriously, if that bastard does anything bad to you, I'll kill him." Sasuke rolled his eyes. I smile, "Don't worry, Naruto, Hinata said she'll help me with the ass-kicking." Naruto flashed a grin at Hinata, and Neji shook his head.

Sasuke rolled his eyes again and scoffed, "Like you can touch me."

Naruto growled and punched down at the couch. Sasuke disappeared and appeared on the other side of me. Naruto shrugged and sat down by me, "Are you and teme seriously serious?"

I nodded with a bit of hesitation and murmured a low, "Yeah…" Sasuke nodded and slung an arm around me and pulled me in to rest my head on his shoulder.

Naruto clapped his hands, "I knew teme wasn't gay!" Sasuke twitched and I kicked Naruto lightly. He rubbed his side but laughed along with me.

Neji sat on the floor next to Tenten, who was now playing with his hair. Tenten squealed as she elaborately braided his hair, "Neji! Why is your hair so silky!"

Neji blinked and rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Tenten."

Hinata smiled and sat on the arm of the couch by Naruto. Shikamaru sat on an empty chair in the room, and Ino sat in his lap. Shikamaru coughed, "Ino… you're heavy." Ino slapped him and sat on him anyway.

Naruto pulled Hinata into his lap and said, "Ya don't have to sit on the edge, Hinata! You can sit in my lap, it's nice and warm!" Hinata flushed and shut her eyes. Naruto scratched his head, "What's wrong Hinata-chan?"

She stammered and fumbled over her words, "I-is this o-okay?" she gestured to her and Naruto. I giggled. Naruto smiled and hugged her close to him, "DUH!"

Hinata flushed and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. Naruto laughed, "You smell like ramen, Hinata-chan!" Hinata nodded.

I laughed, "That's so cute!" Ino nodded, "Naruto finally figured it out!"

Naruto jumped up with Hinata in bridal style in his arms, "I figured out what!?" Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck to stop herself from falling.

Tenten laughed, "Nothing, Naruto." Neji scrunched up his nose, "Hinata, I don't approve." Tenten punched his shoulder, "Neji, you're a jerk."

Hinata pouted and Naruto still looked confused while standing up, "Don't approve what?" I poked Naruto with my foot, "Nothing, idiot." Sasuke chuckled and hugged me closer. I tried my best not to blush.

Then we heard a loud grumble. I jumped into Sasuke lap (by accident) and yelped, "What the hell was that?" Neji laughed because Tenten was hiding behind him screaming, "Monster! Monster!" Ino fell off Shikamaru and he fell backwards in the chair.

Sasuke shook his head, I felt his hair brush my neck as he mumbled, "Dobe."

Naruto laughed with Hinata in his arms and stuck out his tongue, "Sorry, I got really hungry after smelling Hinata…" he licked his lips.

Tenten jumped up and pointed at Naruto, "You have no clue how wrong that sentence sounded." Ino sat up and mumbled, "Ditto."

Naruto whined, "I can't help it!" He looked down at Hinata, "Do ya wanna get some ramen with me!?" Hinata nodded and smiled. Naruto looked at me and shouted, "Later Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme!" He walked out the door and the last thing I heard from Hinata was, "Uhm… Na-Naruto-kun? I-I ca-can walk no-now."

Tenten winked at me and said, "I gotta see this, I'll tell you what happens later!" She skipped out of the room and Neji walked behind her and said, "I need to make sure Hinata doesn't do anything to disgrace herself." Tenten laughed.

Ino stuck her tongue out at me and said, "I'll leave you two love birds alone." He dragged Shikamaru by his collar and added, "Have fun, kids." She closed the door behind her.

I waited a couple seconds until I was sure they were gone. I pulled myself out of his lap, and scooted away a little. I look at Sasuke and he isn't moving.

I lightly tap his shoulder, "Sasuke…?" His head leans back and I saw his eyes were closed and his mouth slightly opened.

_**Aw… how cute, he's sleeping!**_

Pfft. Why, why did he fall asleep on my couch!

I sigh and stood up. I let him lie down on my couch and even draped a blanket over him. My fingers lingered by his cheeks, and I brushed away his hair.

I hate to admit it but, Sasuke looks really cute when he's peaceful.

_**Hun, Sasuke is always cute, awake or asleep.**_

Shut up.

I finished my pop tart and headed to my room. I plopped onto my bed and I felt really tired. I blinked and I saw a figure standing by my door. And I blinked again and fell asleep. The last thing my conscious caught was…

"Good night, Sakura."

**

* * *

**

Whoa. This chapter was really random. Really, this was just kinda a filler, I just needed to show that Sasuke and Sakura are "going out." Uhh… yeah.

**If you have any ideas for rules you can always tell me, and if you have any ideas of what's gonna happen next, you can always guess too!**

**Review?**

**Love,**

**Blankdreamer**


	7. 21, 36

**

* * *

**

UPDATE! Woot! Woot! Okay, you can just skip to the story now.

**Standard disclaimer is applied.**

_Italics-rules_

_**Bold/Italics-her TRUE feelings Rules**_

**Rule Number 1**

**21, 36**

I opened my eyes and sat up. I yawned and stretched. I looked to the side of my bed, and saw Sasuke sleeping sitting on a chair, leaning on my bed.

I gasp and tap his shoulder, "Sasuke… Sasuke?" He stirs and sits up.

I laugh at his disoriented form. His eyes were half-open, one side of his face was red from sleeping on his arm, his hair was crazy, and he looked so darned cute!

Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

_

* * *

_

Rule # 21: Don't call him cute.

* * *

Haha, I made that one yesterday!

_**But you have to admit, he is so kawaii! **_

He glared at me and groggily spat, "What?" He obviously does not like to be woken up.

I pout and say, "You're in my room."

He rolls his half-lidded eyes and says, "So?"

I shook my head and poked his, "Why the hell are you still here?"

Sasuke got up from the chair and stretched. Then, he sat on the bed next to her. He leaned on the head rest and retorted with one of his own questions, "Why would I leave?"

I kept quiet, knowing that if I didn't this conversation would go on and on forever! I glanced over at the clock. 3:47. I sigh. "So, are you sleeping over?"

He nodded, "I guess…"

"You can sleep here, but… nevermind." I said quietly. I lay down on my bed and let my back face him. I heard him move a little and then the lights went out.

I listened to his light snores. Once it became a steady rhythm, it lulled me, and soon I fell asleep.

Then, I was in a really scary dream.

_"Sakura!"_

_"Sakura!"_

"_Sakura, don't do this to me! Wake up, wake up!" _

_My body started to be shaken. Then I felt someone laying their head in my neck, and holding me up by placing their hand in the small of my back. Then, that person started shaking and whispered in my ear, "Wake up, Sakura. You have to." That person shook me, "Wake up, come on!" _

_I tried to open my eyes, this time. I wanted to see who wanted me to wake up so bad. I wanted to see what happened. So I did. My eyes opened to see Sasuke hugging me close to his body. And just then, I felt a horrible pain._

"_Sasu… ke…" I barely managed to say that._

_He jumped and looked at me with glassy eyes. "Sakura!" he held me tight into his chest and whispered in my hair. "I thought you were dead… are you okay? Do you need medical attention?" He let me sit up by myself._

_I looked down and saw blood staining my clothes and my hair. "Wha-what happened?" I realized I had a gash on my stomach, back, and leg._

_Sasuke looked down and clenched his fists, "Orochimaru."_

_I nodded knowingly. We sat in silence, listening to each other's breath, and staring at the ground. I closed my eyes, and then I heard a gruff, "Watch out!"_

_My eyes snapped open and Sasuke was blocking me from a sword. I blinked and tears fell from my eyes, "Sasuke…" _

_Orochimaru was holding the sword in his hand and laughed. "Pathetic." Then he disappeared by sinking into the ground._

_Sasuke fell into me. He coughed out blood and smiled. "Sakura, are you alright?"_

_I nod and sobbed, "I'm fine, but you're not." I took my glowing hand and placed it on his gash. Gently I pulled the sword out. He winced and mumbled, "I'm not gonna make it."_

_I furrowed my brows, "You will." I closed up the wound and let him lean on me. "Why wouldn't you?"_

_He gulped and smiled sadly at me, "It was poisoned."_

_I gasp and try to find the poison in him, and there was. But, it was way to complicated and too much of it for me to cure it. I cried and hugged him this time. "Sasuke…"_

_Weakly he hugged me and said, "I love you Sakura, I love you with all my heart." I nodded and replied, "I… I love you too, Sasuke."_

_He didn't reply._

_I shook him, and he still didn't reply. My lip quivered. My palms got sweating, and my body shivered violently. I shook him again screaming, "BASTARD WAKE UP!"_

_No reply. _

_He was dead. _

_I hugged him and screamed._

My eyes flew open and I screamed. I sobbed and then Sasuke started talking to me. "Sakura, it's okay, it's okay."

I shivered and didn't say anything.

He wrapped strong arms around me and whispered, "It's alright, go to sleep."

I closed my eyes, let him hug me, and tried to sleep. But, I couldn't. I thought Sasuke was asleep until he starting talking to me. I remained still.

"Sakura?" He took a strand of my hair and twirled it around. "Sakura."

What is he doing?

_**Pretending to talk to you, obviously.**_

But, that is so stupid.

**_But he loves you, love makes you stupid._**

He doesn't love me. He doesn't care.

**_Yes, he does, open your eyes and see it!_**

He thinks he loves me, but in the end, will he be with me forever?

_**I don't know, find out yourself.**_

"Sakura, why don't you realize I love you?" He hugged me closer and rested his face in the crook of my neck. When he spoke, his breath tickled my neck, "I love you, Sakura, I love you so much."

He pulled me close until my body filled his, and then he spoke again. "Why don't you believe me?" He kissed my neck, and I tensed, "What do I need to do to make you love me back?"

I didn't answer, thinking that he thought I was still sleeping.

He blew onto my neck and whispered, "What do I need to do, Sakura?" he repeated himself, "What do I need to do…?"

"Answer me, Sakura. I know you're awake." He let his lips brush against my bare neck.

I sigh and reply, "How long did you know?"

He chuckled and pulled away from me. "Ever since you woke up from that dream."

I turned to face him and poked his chest, "How did you know I was dreaming?"

He laughed again and let his forehead touch mine. He smirked, "You were saying my name a lot."

I blushed and averted my eyes away from his face, "So?"

He continued laughing and said, "You think about me… how nice."

I stuck my tongue out at him and rolled my eyes, "What if it was a nightmare?"

He retorted quickly, "You were saying 'Sasuke I love you.'" He smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

I pull away and snorted, "That's why I said it was a nightmare." I crossed my arms and glared at the ceiling.

He poked my head and mumbled, "That hurt my feelings."

I ignore him and just close my eyes. I hear him chuckle.

"You know Sakura, you changed." He started. He twirled a piece of my hair around his finger. "I remember… back then." He whispered. "When you loved me…" he dropped my hair and let his hand rest by my face and stared at the ceiling with me.

_

* * *

_

Rule # 36: Don't think about the past.

* * *

"You loved me before… right?" He asked without looking at me.

He's pissing me off.

**_How?_**

He's talking about hurtful times so easily! Ugh! It's just… it's so like him!

I nod anyway and bit back tears that seriously want to fall. "Yes. I did."

Sasuke's voice softened, "I'm so sorry, Sakura. Thank you." He paused, "I'm serious. Thank you for everything."

I allowed myself to think limited of the past and in a strangled whispered I replied, "Is…is that what you meant on that night… is that what it was?"

He sucked in, "When I left, I said 'thank you' to you because…" he turned to me, and I did as well, and smiled, "Thank you for loving me, Sakura."

I saw his eyes. They were sincere, full of meaning. And they were glassy, like he was about to cry. I turned away to escape his meaningful eyes. "Did you really mean what you said to Naruto earlier? That you lo-loved me all this time?" my voice was quiet.

He murmured, "Yes." I could tell he had a faint smirk on his lips. "I always did, Sakura, this will be the only time I saw it out loud, but, when we were younger, I thought of you as my annoying little sister that needed constant attention and care." He chuckled.

Even I cracked a smile. I turned back to him and laughed along with him. "Little sister!"

He nodded, "It was as if Kakashi was out father, I was the eldest brother, you were the little sister and Naruto was a toddler." He smirked, "We were a family."

I nodded, "So for you it was 'sibling love?'"

He smile, "Yeah, little sister." He quieted and became serious again, "What was it for you?"

I averted his eyes and stared at his lips, "I loved you, more than anyone could know Sasuke." I saw his lips part to talk, but he quickly shut his mouth, "I cried like crazy when you got hurt, or fought with Naruto, and especially when you left."

Sasuke looked down too and apologized again, "I'm sorry."

I ignore him and continue with my banter, "I even made Naruto promise me to bring you back. I was so selfish." I shook my head, "I weighed everything on Naruto, I'm a monster."

Sasuke pulled me into his chest, and I didn't resist. He mumbled into my hair, "So you don't love me because of Naruto?"

I shake my head, "No."

He clutched me tighter, "Why then?"

My head swirled and my eyes drooped close. I even said something I didn't mean to say, "I don't love you Sasuke…"

His lips brushed against mine and he whispered, "You're lying."

But I was too tired to reply.

"Good night again, Sakura."

**

* * *

**

Whoa. I haven't updated in like a freakin month… ooh… sorry, I suck at updating so bad! I'll try harder next time! I promise!

**Review. Dammit.**

**Love,**

**Blankdreamer**


End file.
